Patch Work
by magic727
Summary: They slowly wake up one by one in the middle of nowhere and try to figure things out while also keeping the most innocent and clueless ones calm until every things llow the gang as they try to continue on and figure it out as well as fix friendships and see what happens along the journey of patching their lives back together.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He's the first./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tim is the first to wake up and he's sitting there looking at the bodies scattered around him. Theyre all on some gravel road or trail in the middle of the woods. Everything sounding calm and quiet besides the birds flying around. Is this the ark? What happened? The last thing he remembers is... He swallows hard at the thought and rubs the side of his head as he continues to look at the bodies. One in particular makes his eyes stop searching. Just laying to the left of him a few feet away, Jay's flat on his stomach and his face is pointing away from Tim. He's frozen and just watches, his mind going blank. It's only when he finally notices Jay's breathing and Tim's body finally budges as he quickly moves to Jay's side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before he can say his name and shake him, something catches his eye. He quickly looks up and there at the edge of the wood is some white figure. This figure doesnt make him tremble or cough or anything. It isnt the familiar, suit-wearing, white, faceless creature he'd seen all his life. It's a little kid with a face and everything about them is just white. Ghost-like, really. There even seems to be white whisps coming off of it. They arent wearing clothes from any recent time. It's plain cloth with some patch work done on it. What is it? Is it an angel? Is it just what it looks like? A ghost?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Who knows how long Tim kept eye contact with the little kid but he never felt afraid, nor did he feel like running. He only feels warmth and...and hope? He finally snaps back to reality and makes a curious face at the child. The little one merely smiles sweetly and gives a little wave as it slowly disappears back into the woods just like smoke. Tim's still frozen in a kind of trance that a few minutes later is then snapped back to reality once again by some kind of ringing in his ears. Really, he can't actually tell if it's ringing in his ears or a screeching noise in the distance, coming from far in the woods./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Blinking a few times, his attention is back to Jay, who has not moved in the least bit."...Jay?", he can merely say softly and he shakes his shoulder a little bit. "Jay come on, buddy, wake up!" His voice is much louder and urgent. Tim moves to the other side of Jay in order to flip him over and see that there is no bullet wound or any blood in sight yet he's wearing exactly what he was wearing that...that day./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tim pats Jay's cheek a few times,"Jay, please just wake up. Please!" And with that, Jay's face scrunches up a bit and a small groan can be heard, green-blue eyes slowly opening and blinks away the fog. Greeted by the smallest yet most genuine smile Tim has made in the longest time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Tim?", he croaks out, "What happened?" Jay slowly sits up and rubs at his eyes. It takes him a few seconds to realize he's not in pain. He looks down at his side, no blood nor bullet. "What the..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, I know... but I don't really know what's happening right now." Jay looks at him and merely glances at the scenery before freezing as he sees the other bodies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Tim..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, they're all there. First things first though, are you feeling okay? Is there anything feeling kind of off or anything?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Besides the actual clarity in my head? No, nothing seems hurt or anything." Jay holds his side as he glances at Jessica./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come on, we'll get her next." Tim helps Jay up off the ground and they quickly head to Jessica's side. Jay gets there more quickly than Tim. Jay shakes her shoulder and calls out her name. She's much faster to react than Jay was. She takes a deep breath and pushes herself off the ground a little bit so she can move her head around more. Jay smiles and keeps his hand on her back as he greets her back to awareness. Tim glances around making sure none of the other bodies have waken up by themselves./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""...Jay?" She says as she gets into a sitting position and rubs at the spots on her face that were being jabbed by rocks. "What's going on?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Wait... she remembers him?... what else does she remember, Tim wonders./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not sure, I just woke up like mere minutes ago. Are you alright?" The two continue to do a small check between the other. Tim stands there in silence, only catching the actual joy in Jay's voice. He finally found her, whether or not they're safe is another question but this is still a big step for Jay. Tim gazes on, looking at each body for signs of life. Luckily, he can see they were all breathing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Tim?" They're now both at his side and he doesn't even jump at the interruption of his thoughts./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Split up and get the others. Check if they're okay and tell them that it'll be okay and it'll all be explained later alright? No one touch Alex or Brian, though." The other two nod and Jessica goes for Amy and Jay goes for Seth. Tim steps towards Sarah and begins to gently wake her up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He's answered with a comforting groan and Sarah swats at his hand on her arm. "Just tell them I'm sick" she mumbles out and Tim can't help but think 'you have no idea'. Then again, it felt different, like Jay said, his head was more clear, as well. So maybe Tim most definitely had no idea, either. This only added to the confusion as the image of the little ghost child popped back into his mind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tim shakes Sarah's shoulder once more, "Sarah, wake up. You need to get up, come on." Her eyebrows furrow as she opens her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What the hell?" She sits up and looks down at the gravel and as she examines the area her eyes widen and land on Tim last..."uh..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, its a weird situation but first, do you feel okay? No pain or anything?" This only caused her eyes to widen even more and kind of lean away from Tim a little bit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""...Not that I know of, no... Tim, where are we?" She peers around once again to see that Amy and Jessica are now hugging and Seth just now starts opening his eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It'll all be explained don't worry. Just uh... just hold on for a moment and when everyone's up and awake then it'll be explained okay?" She slowly relaxes but just barely and only answers with a small nod. "Great."/p 


End file.
